If I never see you again
by Sandrine C
Summary: Post 4x20. A brief glimpse into what it might be for Klaus and Caroline after he leaves for New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

**If I never see you again**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Vampire Diaries don't belong to me. Credit goes to the rightful owners.**

_"I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."_

Caroline listened to the voicemail for the hundredth time since Klaus left Mystic Falls. Each time she heard the message, her reaction was different. There was even one time she threw the phone on the ground, wishing it would break and somehow force her to forget the message existed. But no matter what she felt about his words, it never changed the fact that he never did say where he was at that time.

Caroline wondered if he was there again and surrounded once more by the very things he wanted to show her. Was it cold there now? Or was it summer? What language did they speak there? Was he even in the same country as she was or on a different continent?

But what frustrated her most was the question she knew she shouldn't be asking, the one she wanted answered—does he still think about her?

Caroline grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She tried to block it all out, knowing it wasn't right to miss Tyler _and _be angry with Klaus for not saying goodbye. But it wasn't the thing that agitated her the most. It was that she couldn't get over the fact that he still hasn't called.

There was no random voicemail, note or outrageous gift left for her. For all the interest he showed in her, it was as if she was forgotten. Out of sight out of mind-was that what they called it? Caroline sighed and smoothed out the pillow on her lap.

Loath as she was to admit it, she missed Klaus. She told herself it was the access to the best vintage clothes for miles or maybe even his accent. It was a bald-faced lie but it was easier to tell herself that than admit he was right—there is an allure to darkness, a man so terrible who cared only for you.

Caroline pulled at the loose thread, unraveling the pillowcase bit by bit. She had a thousand excuses for hating him, believing she was better off with him gone but she couldn't help feeling soon she'd run out of reasons to fill the ache that nagged at her since he left. None of it seemed to silence the small voice inside her head that she lost the one person who believed that she was meant for a bigger world than this, that she was made for greater things than a footnote in the history of a small town.

She could have just called him back. But she was a coward. She didn't want to find out if the number had been disconnected, or maybe call him and overhear just how much fun he was having. Caroline didn't want to know that he moved on. She wanted to imagine him in the middle of a fancy restaurant, all dressed up with his phone in hand, staring at her contact info while he debated if he should call her or not.

Caroline squeezed her eyes tightly and placed the pillow over her face as she fell back on the bed and screamed again. After a few seconds, she flung the pillow to the side and stared at the ceiling as her mind moved on to sorting through her memories of him. There were so few of them but they stood out in her mind, vibrant pieces of her past that played out in her head like a movie. Caroline closed her eyes and she could have sworn she heard the song they danced to at his house, his arms strong and sure as they moved as one and felt the weight of his stare, as if she was the only one in the room worthy of his attention.

Caroline wished it were simple attraction. It was something she was familiar with and could trust that in time it would fade. But her world had already shifted and her gut told her, so did his.

Klaus had changed. Caroline saw that, even if she refused to accept it at first. He was no longer the bigger threat in their world, not because Silas had come along but because Klaus now thought of consequences, put someone else's welfare above his. There was finally someone he wouldn't hurt. Someone he wanted to protect, even from himself.

Caroline traced her face with her fingers. She felt the same and yet she understood that she was not the same peppy high school cheerleader who did everything to be Miss Mystic Falls, queen of her world. Her town suddenly felt small. Too frequently did right and wrong change side that she didn't know who she could trust anymore. And what she thought she wanted in life just wasn't enough anymore.

She sat up and sighed again knowing she had to accept certain realities. First, that she wanted to know where the hell Klaus was when he sent that damn voice mail. Second, she wanted to know where he was right now. Third, she wanted to see the world-all the places he mentioned to her before and more. Lastly, she wanted him to show it to her and look at her like all the beauty in the world didn't matter unless she was with him.

Caroline stood up and picked up her phone. She frowned at first then her eyes widened when she saw the notification.

_You have a voicemail._

* * *

Klaus stared at the table in front of him blankly. He didn't notice the tiny spot on the otherwise pristine white tablecloth, the still full glass of the most expensive red wine they had to offer nor woman who was eyeing the empty seat in his table for two.

He had resisted for so long yet he found himself pulling out his phone, scrolling through the contacts until he found her name. Caroline.

He didn't actually need to check her contact information, he knew her number by heart from all the times he just stared at it debating with himself if he should call or not.

After all, he did that everyday since he left Mystic Falls.

Klaus wanted to tell her he didn't say goodbye because it never was his style. He left when he had to and that was that. But if she needed to hear it, then he would say it.

He wanted to tell her that he still wasn't scouring the earth for Tyler Lockwood and that in fact, he had known he came back to Mystic Falls but let him go to play his part in her perfect night. He wanted to tell her that he left the keys to his house in her jewelry box, just in case she needed something.

He closed his eyes for a moment and knew that what he really wanted to tell her was how his life was upside down. A thousand years was not enough to prepare him for any of this. Klaus wanted her to know she was right—there's no allure to darkness and maybe he's truly beyond fixing but that he still hoped she could look past that and be in his life.

Klaus would leave it all for her, if she asked him to. For just once chance, he would forget New Orleans and all its complications. He still wanted to show her the world, see it all again with Caroline beside him.

But he knew that it couldn't happen now. He cared for her, maybe even loved her but his family was not something he could let go of and this new life that might just be his salvation. So he stayed away and longed for her in silence.

Klaus watched as a young couple from another table stood up and danced in the middle of the room, without caring that no one else was doing it. They looked at each other, whispered and laughed as they moved in their own world even when the music stopped playing. He wanted to hate them for having what he didn't but he was too numb from the insanity of his world after leaving behind the one person who he wanted to be part of the rest of his life. What better way to spend an eternity falling for the girl who bothered with pageants, high school and town events as if it were a matter of life and death but would drop it all in a second for a friend? But more than that, Klaus wanted time with Caroline to figure out just exactly when and how she began to break down his defenses, crushing all the walls he built up around his heart.

"Sir? The kitchen is closing in a few minutes and I just wanted to check if you would like anything else."

"No," Klaus said to the waiter as he blinked in surprise when he noticed he was the last one there, "I'm fine."

The waiter politely left Klaus once again to the thoughts that had occupied him for what appears to have been hours rather than the minutes he had been counting in his mind. And through all that, his hand was still on his phone, absently scrolling through the contact list, always passing by her name.

Klaus stood up and left more than twice his bill before he stepped out into the cold night. He remembered the night they searched for Bonnie, when twelve witches died by Caroline's hand. It was when he wished morning would not come and they would have to face the aftermath of all those lives lost. He gripped his phone tightly when he remembered something he had always wished he could take back. If he could, he would turn back time so that he could take her in his arms and not drive her away for the sake of his wounded pride. Seeing her that broken made him wish he were the one who killed the witches, if only to erase the pain from her eyes, consequences be damned.

He shook his head, hoping it would be enough to clear his mind and forget her for a while. But instead he found himself raising the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing sound followed by another until there was a beep.

"It's me, Caroline. I miss you."


	2. Chapter 2: Just to hear you say

**If I never see you again: Chapter 2- Just to hear you say**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Vampire Diaries don't belong to me. Credit goes to the rightful owners.**

_**A/N: Couldn't resist **__** I just felt like I needed to continue this story. Hope you like it!**_

"_You. I'm afraid of you."_

Caroline was driving around aimlessly, hoping that it would clear her mind. She was wishing that after the fiftieth time around town maybe, just maybe, she'd forget that last message.

Klaus missed her.

She gripped the steering wheel tight and continued down the road. If her heart were still beating, it would be pounding by now. Caroline was brought back to the day that Silas tormented her, used her deepest desires against her. Even with all the mess with Elena, she still wondered where Klaus went and part of her wished for him to come back for her, take her away to New Orleans or Chicago or wherever he really was. When she thought her mother had died, she wanted that even more. Caroline wanted to run from Mystic Falls, take her mother and go to the one man she knew could protect them.

But Silas twisted that and forced her to face something that haunted her since the day she found Klaus bleeding in his own home, so afraid for his life and desperate to be saved.

Caroline was afraid of Klaus, of what exactly he was in her life. He was every risk she never took, every single shred of crazy she had worked so hard to keep out of her life. And yet her heart was a traitor, whispering to her that he could well be the greatest adventure of her life.

She slowed down when she realized what neighborhood she was in. No matter what turn she took, she somehow still found herself drawn to him or what was left of him in Mystic Falls. She came to a stop right in front of his old house.

Caroline got out of the car and walked towards the front door, waiting for someone to stop her or just see some sign of the owner. There was nothing. She almost turned around but her hand found its way to opening the front door.

The house was as she saw it last, everything in the same place, waiting for its master. Caroline ran her fingers over the tables, tracing a line through the dust that had settled. She wondered if Klaus would even bother with packing up or if he will just move on.

She sighed as those words went through her mind. _She_ couldn't move on. Her heart protested at the thought and each time it crossed her mind, she found herself reaching for her phone to listen to his messages over and over again.

Caroline walked further into the house until she found herself standing in front of his paintings, most of them unfinished except for one—the silhouette of a woman by a window. The colors were almost a whisper on the canvas, each brushstroke careful and controlled. Only the side of the woman's face could be seen but Caroline knew her longing because it was her own.

She shook her head and pulled out her phone, hoping he wouldn't answer. Caroline smiled when she heard the beep.

"I'm at your house and I'm taking the painting by the far wall. By the way, this house will be full of cobwebs soon so maybe you should get some sort of cleaning service while you're away…or just pack it all up into storage…in case…in case you're never coming back. Yeah, so…thanks for the painting."

Caroline hesitated for a second before continuing.

"And I miss you too."

* * *

Klaus stalked off, leaving Elijah to deal with the witches. He hated their rules and part of him wanted to just snap Marcel's neck then set him on fire. Then he could start rebuilding the town to his liking.

In his rage, he didn't notice his phone ring. Three messages. One was from that bartender Camille babbling on and on about some theory on art and the human mind. The next was from one of Marcel's lackeys telling him where the gathering was going to be and that he was expected to arrive _promptly _at 7pm.

Klaus nearly crushed the phone at that, growling in frustration that he had to continue with the charade of following whatever code it was that Marcel had brought down on New Orleans. He decided he would be more than fashionably late. It was a pathetic excuse for defiance but it was the most he could do until the witches decided they were moving forward with phase two.

He almost skipped the last messaged and it was the one that stopped him in his tracks. Right there in the middle of the road, Klaus lifted his face to the sun and let out an unrestrained laugh.

Caroline was at his house, effectively stealing from him and it was the best news he had in a while.

He wasn't gone from her life. Caroline found a way to keep him in it. Even if she couldn't leave her small town, she found some way to him.

Klaus held his phone like a lifeline as he kept walking, wondering how he should respond. Since deciding to stay in New Orleans, he thought nonstop about the future, how each step would lead to a different outcome. There was always one he kept going back to, the one he wanted most but knew was the least likely to happen.

Klaus imagined going back one last time to Mystic Falls, maybe to close up his house, cause a little trouble and to say goodbye to Caroline. But that conversation would end with him asking her to go to New Orleans. Naturally, she would refuse at first. But then he'd ask her what she was afraid of and she would have no answer. By sunset, Caroline would be in the passenger seat of his car as they drove off to start a life without Silas, without doppelgangers and Tyler Lockwood.

But Klaus knew he wouldn't do all of that. He'd never ask because he was the one who was afraid that she would say no, especially with all the madness that surrounded him in this twisted version of the New Orleans he left behind. That kind of rejection would push him into a dark place he needed to stay the hell away from, for her sake. Klaus kept tabs on Tyler; always aware of where his last hybrid was in the world. As it was, he was barely able to keep himself from eliminating the traitor once and for all. But he wanted to give Caroline as many perfect nights as he could, even if she never knew about it. So Klaus stayed away and he had every intention of keeping things that way.

Klaus watched as a parade turned the corner, about a minute away from where he was. The entire spectacle was so full of color, energy that it felt alive to him. He imagined Caroline standing next to him, eyes bright with amusement as the revelers passed them. She might criticize a few missteps here and there but without thinking, she would clutch his arm in excitement. She wouldn't even notice it when he places her arm in his as they walked down the street because she would still be talking about everything she loved about New Orleans. She would point at new things, stare at them and force him to look too. She would dance, sing and have a smile on her face until day turned into night and into day once more.

It was a wish not a future. Klaus accepted that. But that didn't mean he would stop wanting to even just hear her voice. So he called her. A small wave of disappointment hit him when the beep sounded, prompting him to leave a message. So he wouldn't be able to talk to her just yet. This will have to do then.

"Check the back of the canvas, love. I always meant for you to have it. Heard that you lot finally got rid of Silas. Glad to know there's one less villain I have to worry about."

Klaus took a deep breath before speaking again, imagining her staring at the painting as he listened to his voice, rough and full of emotion as he breathed the words out.

"God, I wish you were here, Caroline."


	3. Listen to the beat of my broken heart

**If I never see you again: Chapter 3- Listen to the beat of my broken heart **

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Vampire Diaries don't belong to me. Credit goes to the rightful owners.**

_Beep._

"I graduated yesterday, partied last night and came home to that damn painting _hanging_ in the middle of my room, _not_ mounted on a wall but hanging from the ceiling, _and_ with a _spotlight _on it. I get that the canvas has an image on both sides—clever really to show how it looks from _outside _the window. But you need to learn some boundaries, Klaus. You can't send random strangers into my home to do minor renovation or whatever to make my room like an art gallery! But…all of that aside, it's not everyday someone paints me. Looking at it makes me feel beautiful. So… thank you."

_Beep._

"Congratulations on surviving Mystic Falls High School and it's impossibly high mortality rate. I assume it went off without a hitch, supernatural or otherwise since your biggest problem was my supposed invasion of privacy. It was meant to be a surprise, love. I would have failed on that front miserably if I _told_ you that someone would come and fix it. I imagine the end result is fantastic so I ask you to just enjoy it. And I don't know why you sound so surprised. You _are_, in fact, quite beautiful. Only a fool will not see that."

_Beep._

"Well, graduation wasn't entirely disaster-free. Bonnie set Damon's car on fire when he made some nasty comment about her dad and the track record of Mystic Falls mayors. It was pretty fun to watch actually but Elena made her put it out quickly. Other than that it's pretty quiet out here. It's like trouble is on summer vacation too. Or did they all just follow you out of town?"

_Beep._

"Trouble followed me and brought along more friends to join the fun. My life is a veritable version of hell on earth. But no matter, I still love this town and all it's little secrets. Speaking of places…I assume further education is part of your future plans, so I was wondering where one might find you come fall?"

_Beep._

"Keep wondering, mister. I'm not telling you until _you_ tell_ me _where you are. Are you in Rome?"

_Beep._

"No. Are you going to Boston?"

_Beep._

"No. Are you in Paris?"

_Beep_.

"No. Are you going to California?"

_Beep._

"No. Are you in Tokyo?"

_Beep_.

"Are you randomly picking out cities on a map, love?"

_Beep._

"No…you don't remember?"

_Beep._

"Going through the places I once offered to take you, I see. I'm surprised you remembered, love. The offer still stands. Say the word and we'll go. Anywhere you want."

* * *

Caroline eyed her phone warily. She had placed it on the kitchen table and pushed it away from her when she heard the last message. It's been three days and five hours since that time and she still hasn't picked up the phone again. All she could do was stare at it.

To say it was tempting was an understatement, especially with the news that Katherine gleefully delivered before leaving Mystic Falls, complete with photographic evidence.

Tyler had moved on. It didn't even take him a year.

Katherine showed her a dozen photos to prove it. They told her three things. One, he was no longer looking over his shoulder paranoid that someone was following him. Two, he had a job and settled into a new home. And three, he wasn't alone.

The girl was plain, someone that couldn't be picked out in a crowd easily. But in that last photo, Tyler looked at her like she was the only thing in the world he needed for the rest of his days, that she was his freedom. Never did he look at her like that.

Caroline wanted to breakdown. But even as the tears streamed down her face, all she felt was numb and all she heard was that voice telling her he could take her away from all this. She wanted to run.

She wanted to think it was for show, that Tyler was doing this to throw off Klaus or maybe an act to force her to move on. But the pain was too real. And whatever Tyler's reasons were, it didn't seem like he was coming home.

The phone rang and without thinking she answered it.

"Caroline?" asked the voice on the other end, clearly surprised.

"Who else would it be?" Caroline snapped. She blinked and sat up straight when she recognized the voice. "Klaus?"

"You picked up the phone." Klaus said slowly, trying to understand what was happening.

"It's what people normally do when the phone rings." Caroline pointed out.

"Hmmm…and these people, do they normally have tears in their eyes when they answer a call?" Klaus asked.

Caroline was silent as tears filled her eyes again. One hand covered her mouth as she tried to stop herself from giving in to the urge to just tell him everything.

Klaus sighed and continued in a softer voice, "What happened, love?"

The dam broke. Klaus listened to Caroline unravel. Her sobs were painfully clear over the line. He fought to control his temper, his urge to lash out at whoever made her this way. He wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms, hold her as if it would keep her from falling apart. He wanted to press his lips on the top of her head and steal her pain. If only.

Caroline held the phone to her ear as if letting it go meant she would fall apart completely. It didn't matter that Klaus wasn't beside her. It was enough knowing that he was listening, that he was there with her in some way.

When the tears ran out, she took a deep breath and explained to Klaus. "Tyler…he's…he has a new life now…a good one. It's good. It's…good. He's moved on."

Klaus closed his eyes and breathed out his response. "I know."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock, silence claiming her again out of genuine surprise. She counted to ten before deciding it was safe to speak again.

"What do you mean you know? What happened to 'not scouring the earth for him'?" Caroline demanded, her voice rising in pitch.

"I wasn't." Klaus answered calmly, "I didn't have to because I always knew where he was."

"Why?" Caroline asked in a small pleading voice.

"Why did I keep tabs on him? Why is he alive and able to leave his old life behind like that? Why are you going through this? Which is it, Caroline?" Klaus asked

"All of the above," Caroline said in a defeated voice.

Klaus cursed in a low voice, wishing they could talk about something else but he knew she needed answers, "I made sure I knew were to find him at a moment's notice because I wanted the option to actually kill him if I felt like it. Everyday has been a decision to let him live…for _you._ As a consequence, I also knew what he's been up to wherever he was holed up each time. And when he decided to shack up with that girl, it became a choice between killing him because he will inevitably break your heart or letting him live because murdering him would shatter you far worse than a broken heart. And of all the promises I've made in my lifetime, there's one in particular I'd like to keep, if I can help it, if I can fight my own demons—I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Caroline closed her eyes, a few tears falling slowly as she nodded silently as she accepted his words, letting them wrap around her, imagining he was there to hold her.

"Tell me…about his life." Caroline asked, "Please."

Klaus sighed heavily before responding, "He works as a bartender. She's a waitress at the same place. Boy meets girl, boy is aloof and detached but girl keeps making him laugh. Boy tries to stay away but when she gets into a nasty car accident, he pulls her out of the wreckage and basically saves her life."

He paused for a second and let the tale sink in. "Caroline, I don't know if it's just some hero complex or love but I do know he's protective of her and he cares for her. Whatever it is, he has a life out there outside of Mystic Falls."

"Will you let him come back?" Caroline asked quietly.

Klaus closed his eyes and let his forehead rest on the glass window of his new house, waging war against his impulse to smash it, "Is that what you really want, love?"

Pain crossed her face as she answered Klaus, "I don't know. I just want him to be happy. _I_ want to be happy."

"Then the ball is in your court, love," Klaus answered in a low voice, "If you believe that he's it for you, then I'll give you his number and by all means ask him to return to Mystic Falls. But if there's any doubt that he will stay with you and make you happy for the rest of eternity, I'm not letting him anywhere near you."

"What's her name, Klaus?" Caroline asked simply.

"Grace. Grace Bell." Klaus answered after a beat.

Somehow hearing the name made it more real than seeing those pictures Katherine so kindly left for her. She had a name, a history and a future that may or may not be with Tyler.

Caroline let out a deep breath, "How did we get to this?"

"Because you can't let go of broken things and I can't seem to be fixed." Klaus answered, "I have no other answer, Caroline. Like you said, maybe terrible people just do terrible things and this is the mess I made of your life. You can either try and salvage it or just let it go, find something else to do with your time. But this is the best apology I can give you. Think about then let me know. You know my number."

The line went silent and Caroline went back to just staring at the phone, believing that it would miraculously give her an answer. But every time she wanted to call Klaus to ask for the phone number, she would remember that picture of Tyler smiling back at that girl. Her mind went in circles until she fell asleep with her head on the table from exhaustion. Her dreams took over, going through her time with Tyler and the imagined stories behind the photographs. Caroline laughed and cried, overwhelmed as she lost herself in the dream for hours that at one point she felt Klaus brush her cheek lightly with his fingers and whisper to her that everything would be just fine. The dreams ended after that and her mind was finally able to rest.

Caroline woke up to the warmth of the sunlight streaming through the window. She opened her eyes and saw a dozen red roses in front of her, tied together simply with a black ribbon, a note placed beneath it. Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled and read the letter twice, making sure it was real.

_Didn't want to wake you. Just needed to make sure you were okay. –Klaus_


	4. Chapter 4: We all fall down

**If I never see you again: Chapter 4- We all fall down **

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Vampire Diaries don't belong to me. Credit goes to the rightful owners.**

_Beep._

"You should have woken me up. Thank you for the flowers. They're gorgeous."

_Beep._

"You're welcome, Caroline. I couldn't wake you up. I wanted to, at one point, when you seemed like you were having a nightmare then…you looked so peaceful. Besides, I don't think I would have found the will to leave otherwise."

_Beep._

"Uh, exactly how long did you watch me sleep? Creepy. You should really dial down the stalker tendencies. Hmmm…but thanks to it I just figured out that you're at least in the country to get to me that fast…maybe a few hours drive or a quick plane ride away? Am I close?"

_Beep._

"Yes, Sherlock, I'm still in the United States. So…are we back to voicemails and simply letting certain things go unsaid?"

_Beep._

"Caroline, have I upset you? It's been a week and…I'm worried. I won't ask again. Believe me, I can live without ever mentioning _him _again. Call me."

_Beep._

"I'm perfectly fine. Sorry it's just that Mystic Falls decided it needed a dose of crazy again. Elena decided she'd make good on her promise to get rid of Katherine for good. Katherine felt the appropriate response was to pretend to be Elena. Believe me, it was hell trying to tell them apart and by the time we did, Katherine found a way to escape. Seriously, is there no way to just be done with that girl? I cannot believe your brother is convinced he's in love with that psychopath."

_Beep._

"Let her go, love. Don't even bother trying to understand her warped mind or how it is Elijah decided she's worthy of his affections. It's simply wasted time. I'm curious, how did you manage to tell them apart in the end?"

_Beep._

"Wow. That's new. Apparently she's not just off your revenge list but you're now on her side. What does she have on you? I doubt this is a free pass. We are talking about Katherine, aren't we?"

_Beep._

"Katerina has simply lost her relevance in my life. I _am_ capable of letting things go, Caroline. If I find something much more valuable, something worth what I'm giving up then I'll do it. My life now…let's just say that in pursuit of one's deepest desires I needed to make more room in my world that I just have to let go of baggage from the past. Since you're in the habit of ignoring my questions, you can just confirm if my theory is correct—Damon was able to tell them apart."

_Beep._

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did. How did you guess?"

_Beep_.

"Well, you, Bonnie and Matt don't know Katerina well enough to be immune to her tricks. That girl is the definition of manipulative. Stefan is the vampire who fell for the doppelganger of Katerina. He will never admit it but he still sees Katerina when he looks at Elena. In time, maybe he did love Elena as her own person but it was always Katerina that led him there. And Damon...he caused the most pain in Elena's life and he'd never be able to look her in the eyes and not recognize that part of her will never heal from having to watch him self-destruct. I should know. Every single time I look at you…I just…I'm sorry, Caroline. I'm sorry."

* * *

Caroline was cleaning and organizing like there was no tomorrow. It gave her a sense of control over something she understood. She locked away all her emotions and focused on making everything perfect.

After several hours, she sighed and gave up. Caroline sat in the middle of the floor and looked around trying to understand why she was at his house again. Klaus wasn't even there and yet she kept coming back to it.

She wanted to forgive him. It scared her that she didn't need more than the words 'I'm sorry' to want it. Caroline kept trying to make a mental list of all he ever did wrong and took note of even the slightest annoyance he caused her. But she couldn't hold on to the feeling anymore. Even if she said Tyler's name over and over, it just wasn't enough this time.

Caroline threw up her hands in the air and called him, counting down each ring that sounded in her ear then smiling when the third one was cut short.

"Hi, it's me."

"It's gone, Caroline. Dead." Klaus said in a hollow voice laced with deep devastation.

"What?" Caroline said frowning, "I don't understand. What's happening, Klaus? Talk to me."

Caroline listened to him start a few times before just falling completely silent. She waited patiently, her anxiety growing with each passing second. She heard the loud crack of a wall being smashed and the bloody mess Klaus' hand would surely be in.

"Klaus, _please_, what is going on?" Caroline pleaded

Klaus took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he spoke, his voice thick with emotion, "It wasn't supposed to be possible. It was just one night, forgotten as soon as it ended. It was a mistake. Hayley was a mistake. But nature and its rules hate me and twisted around reality to mess with my head. I never believed it was real until I lost it. I didn't want to admit it but it was the reason I decided to stay in New Orleans. I wouldn't have left you otherwise. And now…the baby, I never even found out if it was a girl or a boy…dead. My child is dead, Caroline. I can't…"

Caroline gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise as she tried to take it all in. Klaus got Hayley pregnant. Klaus left Mystic Falls for…what was it, New Orleans? To be a _dad_? Were they a family? Were all his words to her just lies? What was she in his life?

But as she listened to his shallow breathing and the scream that came when the tears he was trying to hold back fell from his eyes, she realized she did not need answers. All she wanted was to hold him until his world stopped spinning.

"I don't know what to do." Klaus said in a small voice, sounding much like a small child, "I keep seeing the fight over and over. I told her to stay back but she wouldn't listen. Next thing I knew someone put a fist through her stomach and… I beheaded the vampire who did that…I killed them all…but the baby is still gone…still dead. Caroline…I don't…"

Tears escaped her own eyes and trailed quietly down her face, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it," Caroline said in a steady voice, "Close your eyes. Count until you fall asleep. Don't think. Just count."

"That's not…" Klaus started but Caroline cut him off.

"Don't think. Just focus on my voice and count with me," Caroline said taking a deep breath, "One, two, three..."

They counted until five thousand eight hundred fifty seven before Caroline heard silence on the other end. It tore at her to disconnect but she needed to make another call.

Caroline was walking out the door and halfway into her car when someone picked up.

"I don't like you and you don't like me. Let's just get that out of the way," Caroline said as she turned on the ignition, "But for your brother's sake, Rebekah, we're going to help each other today. And you're going to start by telling me _exactly_ what happened and what you know."

"How much time you got?" Rebekah asked coolly.

"Hours," Caroline answered as she drove past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, "I've got hours ahead of me. Start talking."

* * *

The pounding wouldn't stop. It was annoying but it wasn't enough to force Klaus to get up and make the sound stop. He didn't want to move. He didn't want the pain to come crashing back.

He wasn't supposed to care. He wanted to be king of his town. He wanted an heir. It was all supposed to be selfish. Klaus was all about power and control. Even family was second to that. He wasn't supposed to love that unborn child.

But here he was sprawled on the floor like a drunken man and he believed it was better than facing the day. He had lost more than half his family and there was no pain. In fact, he reveled in the loss of those traitors. The anguish was fleeting and he was always quick to shut it away in a box in his mind. But this one Klaus couldn't fight and the loss hounded him.

The knocks on the door became louder and unrelenting. For a brief second, he wondered if the intruder would just smash it in if he didn't answer or whoever it was, would figure out there was a spare key hidden under the mat. His patience wore out over the knocking and he stood up, focusing on anger so that he could momentarily block his grief.

Klaus yanked the door open and found Caroline with her fists in the air and leg poised to kick the door in.

He could not speak, so he settled on watching her straighten out as she lowered her leg.

Caroline gave him a tentative smile and stepped closer to him, "Hi."

His eyes filled with unwelcome tears and he merely shrugged then shook his head. She took a deep breath and placed her arms around him, pulling him tight until she felt his arms go around her as well.

"I think you just saved my life, Caroline," Klaus whispered as she rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: One fine day

**If I never see you again: Chapter 5- One Fine Day**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Vampire Diaries don't belong to me. Credit goes to the rightful owners**

_**A/N: Took a while but here's the latest update. I hope you enjoy reading this! :)**_

"I hate rules." Klaus said as Caroline half dragged him along. Caroline leveled him with a look and tugged on his arm harder as they weaved through the crowded street.

"Well, this is for your own good," Caroline said as she kept walking, "We don't talk about the past _or_ the future. Today is just about today. No vampires, no witches, no werewolves or hybrids. It's just you and me out to see the sights. You got that?"

"That hardly solves anything, love," Klaus said, "I'll hold back the grief for one day and then what?"

Caroline finally stopped and scanned the crowd, smiling briefly before a serious expression settled on her face as she turned to him.

"I never said we're going to solve all our problems today," Caroline said, squeezing the arm she still held, "I'm just pressing the pause button because you need to take a time out and just breathe. I won't let you spiral out of control and snap. You'll end up murdering your way across the country and that's not a mess I want to clean up."

"Never asked you to, love," Klaus said looking away, "I'm pretty used to leaving a trail of destruction in my wake."

Caroline lifted a hand to his face and forced him to look at her, "You stalked me like a crazy person and wormed your way into my life even when I made it clear I thought you were a monster. You don't get to pull away from me, buddy. You want us to be friends? You let me help you. If you don't want me to clean up your mess, then you need to let me keep you from making one in the first place. Got that?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're bossy, love?" Klaus said, his eyebrows lifted in question.

Caroline smiled as she turned her attention back to the street, "It's come up a few times. Oh, here's our ride!"

Klaus frowned when he saw a horse-drawn carriage approach them. He narrowed his eyes at Caroline, "Does this plan of yours, by any chance, involve taking a cheesy tour of the French Quarter on this contraption?"

Caroline nodded absently as she waved to the carriage driver. Klaus closed his eyes briefly, torn between wanting to laugh or run. "In case you've forgotten, I live here."

"And I don't." Caroline said with a shrug, "You're always going on and on about there's so much of the world I have to see. Why can't I be in a carriage when I do? Besides, don't you like horses?"

Klaus threw up his hands then helped Caroline into her seat then went up to the driver. Caroline strained to hear but Klaus was careful to speak low enough that she could not. She frowned when the driver nodded blankly, clearly compelled.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked as he sat down next to her with a smug grin on his face, "No supernatural whatever, remember? And don't even deny that you just compelled our driver."

"Relax, love," Klaus said as they jolted forward, "I just asked him, quite nicely I might add, to not give us his standard tour and let me do all the talking. Turn left here, mate."

"And we're not even going in the right direction," Caroline said exasperated.

Klaus merely smiled and sat back, "You really don't trust me, do you?"

"Obviously and you're not off to a great start with changing that," Caroline said with a huff, "It doesn't help that you hijacked my normal day as a tourist."

Klaus shrugged and watched the road. "I figured you deserved better than an ordinary tour what with all the effort it must have taken to get here. Ah, here we are, our first stop."

Caroline stared at the broken down mansion, what was left of one anyway, and shook her head. "I'd appreciate some explanation on why I'm staring at rubble instead of historic sights and eating beignets."

"Humor me." Klaus said then pointed to an old wooden swing hanging just on once side on a rope tied to a branch. "Once there was a girl—"

Caroline cut him off. "Nothing about the past, remember?"

"It's a story, Caroline," Klaus said staring at the broken swing, "It's up to you if you want to believe that it actually happened or if it's just that—a story."

Caroline shook her head but nodded for him to proceed.

"As I was saying, there was a girl. Her name was Rosaline." Klaus continued, "When she was little and her parents would fight, she would run outside and just sit there on that swing and push herself as high as she could. She believed that if her feet didn't touch the ground then her problems wouldn't have a hold on her. When she was eighteen, Rosaline found old letters between her mother and another man. She confronted her mother, demanding to know how one could hurt her family in that way. Her mother simply said one day she would understand. The next day Rosaline's mother passed away. Rosaline's father went into shock and shut himself in his room. They had servants who whispered about the mysterious death and kept clear of Rosaline, believing she was cursed. So she ran once more to that swing, pushing off the ground until she felt like she was flying away. But the rope broke and she fell hard to the ground. She struggled to get up but she froze when she heard laughter. Rosaline turned and saw a young man leaning against a tree by the edge of their property."

"Let me guess," Caroline said dryly, "His name is Niklaus."

Klaus raised his eyebrows but ignored her and went on with his story, "Rosaline was furious and initially refused the hand the young man offered to help her up. His smile never wavered even as she leaned heavily against him as they walked back to her house. He handed her off to one of the servants who met them at the door and bowed deeply to Rosaline before leaving. She called out to ask his name, wanting to thank him properly but he didn't turn around."

Klaus tapped the driver on the shoulder and pointed out the direction he wanted to them to head to next.

"That's it?" Caroline asked incredulously, "He just walks away, the end?"

Klaus suppressed a smile and sat back, "Patience really isn't your strongest suit, is it?"

"And _you_ like to_ test_ the limits of my patience even if you know I don't have much to begin with," Caroline said with an exasperated sigh, "Fine. You win. You have me curious. But this better have a happy ending."

Klaus didn't answer. He just stared at the back of the driver's head, falling into silence that worried Caroline.

"Hey," Caroline said nudging him with her shoulder, "Zoning out is not allowed."

"Of course not, love." Klaus answered with a forced smile. "I was just thinking what name I should give the young man of our story."

"Right, uh-huh, _that's_ what you were thinking about." Caroline said rolling her eyes. "Because thoughts like that make you all dark and broody."

"It's a serious matter, Caroline. Names are important to storytelling." Klaus answered without losing a beat as they pulled to a stop beside a cemetery. Klaus stepped down from the carriage and held out his hand for Caroline to follow.

"The point of this day was to be all bright and full of sunshine to distract us from the normal gloom and doom but so far it's haunted mansion and now creepy cemetery." Caroline complained as they walked side by side, not realizing she had not let go of his hand.

"We need the darkness to comprehend the beauty of light, love." Klaus said, stopping at a headstone that had partially sunk into the ground. The surface was weathered almost completely that the name was unreadable.

"Rosaline's mother was buried here and she came each day with the letters she had found. She read each of them over and over, wondering why her mother would communicate with another man and realized they weren't about a secret affair but a rather complicated, not to mention dangerous, plot to protect an infant. Of course, our young man once again showed up and intruded on her private time with his charming presence. She hastily hid the letters behind her back and addressed the young man formally, apologizing for any rudeness and thanking him for his assistance the other day. He merely smiled and extended a hand to introduce himself. William, he said his name was, tilted his head when she merely kept her hands behind her back, refusing to shake the offered hand."

"Well, she could just have held the letters with one hand and shake his hand with the other," Caroline said.

"William told her as much but also said it would have been pointless as he saw her hide the papers anyway." Klaus said letting go of Caroline's hand as he knelt down on one knee to brush away some leaves off the ground.

"Rosaline reluctantly explained, the words flowing out more easily than she had thought and part of her was relieved that she finally had someone to talk to about all that had happened. She didn't trust him but a stranger was better than no one…and he seemed…kind. Rosaline told William of her guilt over her mother's death, the letters and the unknown child at the center of it all, someone she wanted to find, someone who could unlock secrets of her mother's secret life."

"Is it William?" Caroline said, "He's the 'unknown child' that's all grown up, right?"

Klaus smiled and shook his head, "No, it's not William, that much I can tell you now. For a year, they kept meeting in the cemetery. At the start, it was only about trying to figure out the letters. And then neither of them could point to the exact moment or day but the conversations had changed. Rosaline would tell him about wanting to break out of her perfectly ordered life and how on the inside it was truly a frightening nightmare to behold. William would tell her about the world, all the places he had seen and how in the middle of all that he had not found one he wanted to call home."

He traced small marking at the bottom of the headstone before standing up again. "Surrounded by death, William and Rosaline fell in love in the cemetery, the only light in the darkness. They burned bright here with all their promises to right all the fallen pieces of their lives—together."

He took Caroline's hand to lead her away but she glanced back long enough to see a tiny engraving on the stone—an infinity symbol.

"What was—?" Caroline started but Klaus wasn't listening, or rather refused to listen. When she was seated and about to ask again, Klaus continued the story as they headed to their next destination.

"The letters were forgotten eventually and Rosaline convinced herself that the story had ended with her mother, buried deep into the earth. She was young and in love. She wanted to move on. But of course, the world would not let her." Klaus said finding Caroline's hand and holding it gently.

"James, the man at the other end of the correspondence she had once obsessed over at her mother's grave, showed up at her house and introduced himself, stating that he needed to speak with her with the utmost urgency and secrecy. But not in their house, it was not safe. She should meet with him at midnight. Rosaline protested at the impropriety but her curiosity won out. James was relieved and pressed into her hand directions of where to go. Rosaline agreed but as the hours wore on she realized how foolish it all was. But she also came to accept that she needed answers and this was her best chance. She went to tell William but could not find him. She left a note for him, explaining what she was doing and asked him to follow."

They stopped in front of a gazebo crawling with vines but otherwise intact and went inside.

"They met here?" Caroline asked as she stood in the middle of the structure.

Klaus nodded, "James was waiting for her. He asked Rosaline where the letters were. She told him they were in a locked box beneath her bed. James asked if anyone else had read them. Rosaline wanted to lie but in the blink of an eye, James stood before her, his hands gripping her arms tight. Trembling, she told him that her friend William had seen the letters but rest assured he could be trusted."

Klaus walked towards Caroline and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "James closed his eyes and said 'Then, I am too late.' Rosaline demanded a full account from her companion, a small part of her already beginning to connect the dots. James obliged. Yes, he shared a secret with Rosaline's mother. It was about a child born out of wedlock that they had to hide to protect, even from its own mother. They had found a way to lock away that part of the mind that there was no recollection of the pregnancy, the childbirth, any of it. The infant was safe. But now…James could no longer be sure of that."

"What happened next?" Caroline asked softly, as the pieces fell into place in her mind.

Klaus gave her a small smile, knowing she understood. He took her hands, placed one on his shoulder, kept the other in his own hand and danced with her even if there was no music playing. Caroline rested her head on his chest as she listened to him continue.

"William came and of course, Rosaline rushed into his arms. She was sobbing, the story spilling out in broken pieces and she prayed that he would still understand. He didn't need to because he knew it all. His very existence set this all in motion. Rosaline stopped and pulled away when she realized that William and James simply stood there staring at one another. They knew each other."

Klaus leaned into Caroline's ear, his voice ragged as he spoke for William, "I see you've met my brother, William said. James apologized to Rosaline, telling her that he could not allow William to access her memories, which may hold the truth about where the baby was hidden. He was lucky that he seems to have not done so yet. At those words, William pushed Rosaline behind him and told his brother to leave. James was surprised. William was not guarding the key to his life's mission but he was _protecting _this woman. But _why?_ James wondered briefly if his brother had changed enough to not want more power and just settle down with this Rosaline. But the years he had known his brother challenged that thought and crushed it. William would never change. This was just part of his manipulation. James had to stop his brother and to do so he had to kill Rosaline, let all the secrets die with her."

"The brothers fought." Caroline said, "Who won?"

"William. He was always the stronger one." Klaus answered, his chin resting on the top of her head, "But he still lost that day. Rosaline was horrified by what she saw and became so frightened of William. He tried to explain that James would wake, that he could not be killed. He pleaded with her to run away with him, to find that child and be a family. He confessed that what James had said was true, that he only wanted to know where the child was and have nothing to do with her. But that was just in the beginning, it all changed because of her. William told her how she had torn down his walls, become his friend and showed him that he wasn't impossible to love, that he wasn't a monster. Most of all that he could have a family, one of his own, untainted by the madness of the one he left behind. But Rosaline could not be swayed, she was so traumatized by all she witnessed that William knew she would soon lose her mind; already she was on the edge of insanity as she looked at him with wide eyes and pure fear."

Klaus stopped moving and let Caroline's hand fall. He felt her thin arms encircle his waist as he pulled her into an embrace. With a lump in his throat, he continued.

"So William looked into Rosaline's eyes and made her forget. He told her to leave town, find her child—she would know where to find her, and live away from here. He told her to be happy, to not worry about her father and just move on, find a good man, get married and grow old together. But the worst was that William made her forget him. He never existed. She never loved him. And then, with a heavy heart, he let her go, leaving him the only one to remember their story."

"They never saw each other again?" Caroline asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Once," Klaus answered in a faraway voice, "She was old and dying but somehow as her memories faded some whispers of the past would come back and she found her way back to that gazebo. By some twist of fate, William was there, looking as if he never left. Rosaline could no longer remember the fear but only the truth that he let her go, saved her from a life of darkness she never truly understood. Rosaline died in his arms that day. The last words that left her lips were 'I love you'. I only wish she heard him say it back."

Caroline closed her eyes and sighed against his chest, "That's not a happy ending, Klaus. I distinctly remember telling you this story needed one."

"It's not over yet, sweetheart," Klaus said quietly, "William…there's still a lot to tell. His story is not yet finished. Maybe one day I'll tell you more."

"Did William do terrible things after she died?" Caroline asked.

"More than he could count." Klaus answered in a low voice.

"Did he regret them?"

"Some," Klaus answered, "But sorry, not all. He's not a hero, Caroline."

"Did he ever fall in love again?" Caroline whispered softly, asking before she could change her mind.

"He's not sure," Klaus replied, holding her tighter, "He didn't want to. It's too dangerous for someone like him who has gained so many enemies throughout the centuries. It's a vulnerability he could not afford. But I don't think he can stop it now even if he wanted to. All he can think about is how _not_ to hurt her or how to keep anyone else from hurting her."

"I think she can hold her own. He shouldn't worry about that." Caroline said with a small laugh, pausing slightly before asking one more question. "Is he going to be okay?"

Klaus took a deep breath and pulled away so he could see her face. He lifted his hand to her cheek and gently wiped away the traces of her tears with his thumb.

"I don't know, love." Klaus answered in a low voice. "But he's going to fight to get that happy ending and when he does, I'll tell you all about it."

Caroline placed a kiss on his cheek and placed her arms around him again, "I'm counting on it."


	6. Ch 6: Be the one I've been waiting for

**If I never see you again: Chapter 6- Be the one I've been waiting for  
**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Vampire Diaries don't belong to me. Credit goes to the rightful owners**

_Beep. _

"I get it…why you didn't say goodbye when you left Mystic Falls. You wouldn't have been able to leave. And that's why I left without telling you…and why I'm still not going to say _it_ even over the phone. Because I'd just run back to New Orleans and…I can't. I shouldn't. You asked me before what my plans are after the summer, where I plan on going to school and what city. I'm going to see them all, Klaus. I'm going to take time off and see the world with my mom. Get her away from Mystic Falls. I'll get her settled somewhere and then see some more of this planet. And you…you need to stay in New Orleans. I mean it, Klaus. Don't follow me. For once in your life, stay put and call that place home. I don't care if it turns out to be some hell mouth—you shut it down and stay there. Wait for me. When this is all over…I just want to know where to find you."

_Beep._

"Okay, Caroline. Okay."

_Beep._

"Just…okay? That's all you have to say? I went all out with the profound words and I get an _okay_?"

_Beep._

"Sweetheart, I just agreed not to follow you to the ends of the earth when my head is screaming at me to do so. I want to run to you because there are moments that I tell myself mourning is for the weak and I need you to tell me otherwise. I need you to tell me that mass murder will not solve my problems and I have to grieve. I need you to be the voice in my head, reminding me this pain will someday be bearable. I just…need you. So, 'okay' is a lot more than just a word…And I have a request of my own. Be _safe_, Caroline."

_Beep._

"Okay."

_Beep._

"I guess we're back to friendship by voicemail. Where are you anyway, love?"

_Beep._

"On a different continent."

_Beep._

"That's not much of an answer, Caroline."

_Beep._

"I'll give you a hint if you tell me how you got your hands on my Miss Mystic Falls application."

_Beep._

"It wasn't exactly kept in a steel vault, love. But I'm not ready to give up that secret so I'll just take a wild guess—you're in Rome."

_Beep._

"Are you spying on me, Klaus?"

_Beep._

"You called me in the middle of a busy street. I'm a hybrid. I heard _everything_. And it didn't take much to make an educated guess from that point forward."

_Beep._

"Well, FYI _Sherlock_, it doesn't matter anymore. We already left Rome…and I'm not telling you where I am now."

_Beep._

"Klaus? It's been three days. Either you're busy spreading terror or tracking me down or something happened. Whatever the reason, I'm sure you can find time to let me know which one it is. Call back."

_Beep._

"Marcel told me the other day that he was sorry for my loss. I wanted to yank his heart out of his chest, along with every single one of his followers. I wanted the city to turn red with their blood. Then I realized it wouldn't be enough. For the first time in a thousand years, I wanted to die. I wanted the pain to be over. Then—"

_Beep._

"Klaus? Klaus, pick up. Pick up. Pick up! Do not do anything pathetic or even remotely suicidal. . . Klaus? Call me back the second you get this. Right now. Okay?"

_Beep._

"Klaus? Seriously, you're scaring me. I'm in the airport. I'm—"

"Caroline."

"Are you dead?" Caroline demanded of the voice on the other end of the line.

"No—" Klaus started.

"Then why weren't you answering!?" Caroline exploded, "If you're not dead, you should pick up the goddamn phone when it rings, Klaus!"

"You don't pick up the phone either, love." Klaus said, his lips forming a tired smile. "Or this wouldn't be the first time we've actually spoken to each other since you left New Orleans without a warning."

"No, you don't get to be amused." Caroline hissed, "I made a double-decker bus stop smack in the middle of traffic. I left my mother on that bus with two dozen other tourists. I went to the airport and got myself a crappy ticket with so many stops just to get to New Orleans the soonest possible time. I was all set to sit in a cramped seat and run through different airports. I am standing here holding a boarding pass that I apparently don't need to use since you are neither dead nor dying."

"Caroline, calm down. You know I can't be killed." Klaus said calmly.

Caroline took a deep breath before continuing, "How was I to know you didn't find some witchy loophole to your immortality?"

"I'm sorry, love." Klaus said quietly, "I wasn't trying to worry you and I never had any intention of acting on those thoughts. Believe me. I just wasn't able to finish what I was saying. Rebekah snatched the phone from me and demanded I pay attention."

"Remind me to strangle her next time I see her." Caroline said. "And for the record, I wasn't worried."

"Right."

"Yes, 'right'!" Caroline said loudly. "I wasn't worried because in case you couldn't tell, that was full-on panic mode. I was freaking out, Klaus."

"Because Tyler would also die soon after, so would you and all your friends back in Mystic Falls, is that it?" Klaus said.

"Caroline?" Klaus said after a long silence on the other end, "Are you still there?"

"I forgot about that." Caroline said in a faraway voice, "I was just scared that I lost you already and I wasn't able to say goodbye. I thought…I thought I was too late."

Klaus closed his eyes, his mouth drawn into a tight line. "I am deeply, profoundly sorry, Caroline. Let me finish what I started to say in that call. Yes, I wanted, still want, the pain to end. It is miserable to exist and know that my unborn child does not anymore. I want that feeling gone and death was something easier to swallow that that. But then I remembered that it would mean losing you. Permanently. I just wanted to tell you I missed you."

"Next time just start with that." Caroline said closing her eyes and leaning back against a wall, sliding down until she sat on the floor. "You'd save a whole lot of people the stress of dealing with me when I'm in the middle of freaking out."

"Go." Klaus said, "Tear up the boarding pass and walk out of there. Enjoy London."

"How did you…" Caroline said, surprised.

"Sweetheart, I can hear the chatter around you."

"Again with the hearing. Of course." Caroline said, pausing briefly to roll her eyes before continuing, "I need you to promise me something before I rip this up."

"Anything."

"Answer the phone when it rings. Always." Caroline said quietly. "I'm done with the voicemails, leaving messages without hearing your voice. I'm done."

"Only if you do the same, love." Klaus said in a low voice.

"Yes." Caroline responded.

"Very well, I promise. Even if I'm in the middle of gouging out the eyes of my enemies, I will answer your call." Klaus said. He smiled when he heard her crumple the piece of paper, "Now go. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Wait. One more thing, what exactly did Rebekah want?" Caroline asked as she stood up.

"Seems there's a human doppelganger roaming the earth." Klaus said

"Wait, that's impossible. Elena is still a vampire. She didn't take the cure." Caroline said in confusion.

"But she did shove the cure down Katerina's throat right before she got away from Mystic Falls, something Elena obviously failed to mention. Well, the secret's out and my sister thinks this is the perfect opportunity to finally kill Katerina Petrova."

"Oh."

"I expected you'd say a lot more than that, love."

Caroline hesitated. "Does this mean you'll make more hybrids? I mean you can do that now, right? Unless you agreed with Rebekah, which I doubt will sit well with Elijah. But well he can't stop you if you really want her dead."

"Caroline, stop." Klaus said. "I don't care. I leave my brother and sister to deal with Katerina. She is not important to me. _You _are. Making more hybrids will just stand in the way of me becoming someone worthy of you. I don't need an army. I just need you."

"Why are you so sure about me, Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"No one else believes I can be fixed." Klaus said simply. "Caroline, for anyone else, the only reason to save me would be because my death would mean the termination of my entire bloodline. It didn't even cross your mind until I brought it up."

Caroline continued to walk in silence, holding the phone against her ear unable to do much else.

"Say it, Caroline. I won't take it against you."

"All that you said…it's true." Caroline said with a sigh. "Somewhere along the way you became important to me. But it doesn't mean I'm in love with you."

"I know."

"But I want to be."

"I know."

"But there's still Tyler. There's still everything that happened in between. I still love him."

"He's your first love. I intend to be your last…however long it takes." Klaus said in a low and sure voice. "Now go, see the world, find him—I know it's why you're there. Somewhere along the way you'll go to Tyler to get all the answers you seek, fall in and out of love as you please… and then when you're ready…come home to me."

Caroline smiled, her vision blurred with unshed tears as she nodded though he couldn't see. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Klaus. Stay in one piece, okay?"

"You have a funny way of saying you care, do you know that?" Klaus said as he shook his head. "Tomorrow then, Caroline."

"Wait." Caroline said, biting her lower lip as she debated internally if she should keep talking.

"Yes?"

"All that stuff I did today—practically jumping out of a moving bus, racing through the airport like madwoman…that was me saying I miss you too." Caroline said.

"I know."

"You say that a lot. It's annoying."

Klaus laughed, amazed that she could get him to lighten up even in the darkest hours of his life.

"And it's definitely not funny." Caroline complained half-heartedly, smiling herself. "I'll talk to you soon. Pick up the phone when it rings."

"As you wish, love." Klaus answered, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

_**A/N: I just had to use that line from the finale somehow. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Forever and a day

**If I never see you again: Chapter 7- Forever and a day**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Vampire Diaries don't belong to me. Credit goes to the rightful owners**

Caroline stared straight ahead with her arms wrapped around herself. It was a beautiful painting. Landscape, just like he said. It wasn't with the famous pieces that most people went there for. It was in its own world, as it should be.

Absently, she calculated the time difference and figured it should be 7PM where he was. Caroline sighed when she realized she was becoming an expert with time zones after eight different cities in the past few months. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and lifted it to her ear. But a light touch stopped her. Caroline let the hand take the phone from her. She closed her eyes briefly and smiled without turning to the newcomer.

"I was just about to call you." Caroline said as she nodded towards the painting in front of her. "It's very beautiful."

Klaus looked at her sideways, "Thank you. I painted that at one of the few peaceful times in my life."

"Tell me about Rosaline again." Caroline asked as she hugged herself again. "Did William ever check on her? You know… to see how she was with the life he compelled her to live."

Klaus let out a deep breath and tried to smile as he spoke, "Ah, yes the story of the star-crossed lovers. Yes, he did. In fact, this painting shows exactly what William found when he tracked her down."

He stepped forward and pointed out a distant image of a house. "Rosaline no longer lived in a mansion. She married a simple man who owned a fair bit of land. Their small family rarely went into town and mostly they stayed in that cottage."

Caroline nodded absently as she stared at the painting. "Did they talk?"

"No, he left that same day." Klaus said lost in his own world. "He just needed to be sure she was happy…and she was."

Caroline let a sob escape her lips, arms tight around herself. "I finally found him. Tyler. He was bringing out the trash from the bar where he worked. I was going to walk right up to him and I don't know…pick up where we left off. Then this girl came outside and…he just lit up. He was just looking at her and I realized that he wasn't looking over his shoulder. There was no fear or worry. It's like he threw all caution to the wind and there was just that girl. Nothing else mattered. And then…he kissed her."

Caroline looked up at the ceiling, trying in vain to keep the tears from flowing, "She doesn't even look like me. Not one bit. Brunette, brown eyes, slightly shorter than him and she was wearing flats—not the cute ballerina ones but just generic plain black flats."

"You expected him to find a poor copy of you." Klaus said.

"Yes!" Caroline said throwing up her arms. "I want him to be happy but I don't want him to be over me."

"And yet here you are, standing next to me…not him." Klaus said gently. "You walked away."

Caroline attempted to smile but her face crumpled in anguish. Klaus placed an arm around her and she encircled her arms around his waist. He pulled her into a tight embrace and pressed his lips on the side of her head.

"I've got you. You're okay." Klaus whispered softly, over and over until he felt her calm down.

Caroline leaned into him, not trusting that she could stand on her own. Locked in his embrace she found her words. "I don't know how I got myself to leave. I had about a hundred selfish thoughts running through my head. I wanted to pull her away from Tyler and rip her hair out. She wasn't worthy of him. She was nobody, just some rebound. They didn't have history like we do. I really believed that if I showed up he would drop her that instant."

Her arms tightened around Klaus and she took a deep breath before continuing, "In that moment, I hated you. Seriously. I was telling myself, Klaus did this. He drove Tyler right into another girl's arms. I hated you. I placed all the blame in the world on you."

"I'm used to that but quite flattered just the same." Klaus said with a smirk.

"But look at me now. I'm holding on to you like a lifeline." Caroline pulled away so she could look him in the eyes, "William got it right. Nothing else mattered but that the one he loved was happy. It doesn't matter how we got here. I can't drag him back into my life and all the insanity of it when he's got a chance at a normal one. Tyler is in a good place now…and I'm letting him go."

"And what of your broken heart?" Klaus said softly as he placed a finger under her chin.

Caroline gave him a shaky smile and shrugged before letting Klaus place his arms around her again. "You have perfect timing, you know that?"

"I can't take the credit for this one, love." Klaus said with a smile, letting it slide that she didn't answer his question. "I came here to personally pick up a valuable artifact and your mother crossed my path."

"She told you where I was?" Caroline asked.

"No, she told me you were hurting." Klaus answered. "Your location was something I had to figure out on my own. This was the last place I looked. I didn't think you'd remember I told you about the Hermitage. Caroline, I must ask, why areyou _here_?"

"I was looking for something familiar, something that reminded me of home and in this was the closest I could get to that feeling. You made this…that counts for something, I guess." Caroline said. "Hang on a second. What 'valuable artifact' are you talking about? It's not another moonstone or some ancient sword right that will unleash some curse?"

Klaus frowned, "No but it's something I need to fix some things back home. Don't let it concern you, love. This is my fight."

Caroline pulled away and gave him a look. "Look, I don't doubt you can decimate an entire town without even blinking. There isn't an army alive or dead that you cannot take down on your own. But I don't care that it's not my fight, I'm concerned. _Always_ assume that I'm concerned. In case you haven't noticed I'm pretty protective of my friends. When I care about someone, that means I worry when if you get lost on some unknown road or if you get locked out of your house or sick…and especially when supernatural creatures are plotting your downfall."

Klaus laughed but pulled it back to a mischievous grin when Caroline glared at him. "I assure you this not even close to an apocalypse. It's a minor _snag_. And once I get back with the item, everything will be just as it should be."

"We've known each other for a while now, right?" Caroline said without really waiting for a response. "Even just once, did things _ever_ go exactly according to plan back in Mystic Falls?"

"I have a little bit more motivation to get things right this time." Klaus answered looking at her pointedly. "Sweetheart, if it were a grave matter we wouldn't be having this conversation because we'd be too busy fighting over why I would need to hide you where no one can hurt you or even find you. Caroline, you are my greatest weakness and any worthy adversary would know by now that I would do anything for you."

Caroline nodded but placed a hand on his cheek to make him look her in the eyes. "I'll accept that but I will not hide, not now and not _ever_. I will fight with you if it comes to that. I'll stand with you."

Klaus leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. "And _that's _why I fell in love with you."

Caroline only smiled and she let Klaus kiss her on the cheek before he moved to leave.

"Before I forget, there is something else I picked up along the way. Close your eyes." Klaus said, looking almost shy, a little uncertain.

Caroline narrowed her eyes in suspicion but followed his instruction anyway. "You better not pull some prank or I swear I'll—"

She stopped when she felt him drape something on her neck. Caroline's eyes flew and her hand reached up for the pendant—a ring, a single band of diamonds.

"It's not as grand as the bracelet I gave you but this is much more important to me…and maybe someday you'll choose to wear this on your finger." Klaus said in a low voice. He read the inscription that lined the inside of the ring as Caroline traced over the words with her finger. "_In aeternum te amabo._"

"Let me guess, some princess or duchess owned this before?" Caroline asked, trying to sound playful but faltering under his gaze.

"No." Klaus said with almost a shy smile on his lips. "You are the only one I've given that to. It is yours and _only_ yours. "

"Thank you." Caroline said as she hugged him, holding a second longer than she should. "Call me when you get home?"

Klaus simply nodded and walked away. Caroline watched his back until he disappeared from her view. She placed her hand over the pendant and whispered to herself, wondering if he could still hear her.

"Be patient with me, Klaus. I'm counting on you to be my happy ending."


	8. Chapter 8: Close the distance

**If I never see you again: Chapter 8- Close the distance**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Vampire Diaries don't belong to me. Credit goes to the rightful owners**

_**A/N: I know it took a while but here's the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy reading! :)**_

Caroline smiled when her phone rang and she saw who was calling her. "Klaus! I've had the most amazing day. I went to see—"

"It's not Klaus."

"Rebekah?" Caroline asked, recognizing the voice on the other end. "What are you doing with your brother's phone?"

"I stole it from him." Rebekah said. "You have been damn near impossible to find, Caroline. This is the closest I've come for weeks of trying. I should really have started with petty theft and not wasted all that energy."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Rebekah, will you stop exaggerating and give the phone back to your brother."

"Exaggerating?" Rebekah said incredulously. "You call pulling in about a dozen favors from unsavory creatures and compelling even more people just to track you down an exaggeration? Caroline, maybe I haven't been clear—you have been well hidden by my brother so that in itself should have been a cause for alarm."

"Excuse me? Hidden? You can traipsing around Europe hiding?" Caroline said back with disbelief.

Rebekah closed her eyes briefly, lips set in a thin line as she spoke again, "Has anyone even contacted you other than my brother in the last three weeks? Have any of your so-called good friends back in Mystic Falls? Have you ever talked to you mother without having to call her first?"

"That's not enough proof—" Caroline started but Rebekah cut her off.

"Find a mirror and look at your reflection." Rebekah said

Caroline grunted in frustration but went into the bathroom and stared at the mirror.

"What am I supposed to see, Rebekah?" Caroline said impatiently.

"You tell me." Rebekah said.

"This is ridic—" Caroline said trailing off. It took her a few minutes to see but she was certain that the surface of the mirror rippled as if it were made of water and the face she saw there was no longer her own.

"I take it you've had a rather drastic makeover without realizing it." Rebekah said in a somewhat bored tone. "Brilliant really. Hidden in plain sight. Nik was always rather clever. I do wonder what face he picked out for you. Did he make you repulsive?"

Caroline reached up and touched her face, watching as the girl in the mirror did the same. Everything felt the same but the face in the mirror was different— rounder eyes, upturned nose and red, red lips, with a darker shade of blonde hair in the mix.

"Relax, it's an illusion, a rather powerful one but still an illusion nonetheless." Rebekah assured her. "Now can we talk about more important things?"

"Your brother did this?" Caroline said, the anger building up inside her, "Why?"

"Why would one strike a deal with the devil? Well, in this case the witches of New Orleans. Wake up and smell the blood-red roses, Caroline. He's trying to protect you." Rebekah answered.

"He said…it wasn't serious, whatever it was he was after the last time I saw him. He called it a 'minor snag'." Caroline said as the anger was slowly being washed away with fear.

Rebekah laughed, "He's standing in the way of Marcel becoming the 'Original' of a new breed of vampires, the kind that have dark magic at their disposal. Witches no longer need to be part of the equation because they will be able to wield the magic. Apparently that heir of his, the werewolf spawn, that died was part of a prophecy that would have stopped Marcel but here we are in the middle of the most epic 'minor' snag. So Nik found another way."

"He's going to sacrifice himself." Caroline stated, feeling the weight of the truth behind those words when she heard them out loud.

Rebekah sighed, "I never thought that he was even more of a hopeless romantic compared to me."

"But he can't be killed…" Caroline said weakly, knowing Rebekah would have an answer to that.

"Guess what he picked up when he last saw you. I'll give you a hint—it wasn't a trinket or some lousy piece of rock. There's always a loophole, Caroline. The world enjoys its little twists that make us all want to just throw up our hands and surrender." Rebekah said bitterly.

"Can't he just kill Marcel and his cronies or something? Snap their necks then burn them all to the ground?" Caroline said desperately.

"Don't you think we haven't tried?" Rebekah exploded. "The witches under his control have him in some sort of spell that protects him until the ritual in two days. There is no killing him or even just touching him before that. "

Rebekah took a deep breath before continuing, "And the witches on our side will draw power from a hybrid's death to stop them."

"Hybrid? That means…" Caroline said

"My brother or your ex-boyfriend, and guess what he's choosing to walk the path of the noble and sacrificing himself instead. He doesn't want to hurt you, let anyone even near enough to hurt you or break your heart. How's that for a man who doesn't believe himself capable of being a hero?"

Caroline's hand involuntarily went up to the pendant on her neck, "He's being an idiot. He needs to get through this so I can be the one to kill him for placing me under some twisted form of witness protection without even telling me…but mostly because he's gone completely mental this time. He needs to live, Rebekah. He has to."

"Tell me something, Caroline, do you care for my brother?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm not going to serve up Tyler in his place, Rebekah." Caroline said immediately.

"That's not what I'm asking." Rebekah said firmly. "Answer the question."

"Yes." Caroline said with a sigh.

"Then come to New Orleans and stop him because you're the only one he'll listen to at this point." Rebekah said with resignation. "If you can't save him from himself, then at least you'll be here to say goodbye."

Caroline took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, her eyes narrowing as she spoke. "Hang up the phone and give the damn thing back to your brother. Tell him I've left him a message and he better listen to it good. Then you're going to tell Elijah to track down Katherine. And I'm going to get some backup of my own."

"If we make it through this, I wouldn't mind having you for a sister." Rebekah said before ending the call.

Caroline shook her head as she called Klaus, counting the rings as she walked briskly out of her hotel room and waited for that familiar sound before she started speaking.

* * *

_Beep._

"Klaus. I don't even know where to start. Argh! How could you? If your sister didn't call…I wouldn't…you would have…argh! And I'm not talking about the whole cloaking me thing in some strange face—FYI we will have a _long _conversation about that when I see you. Just think about this—why make me fall in love with you if you're just going to leave me? I'm on my way and I expect an answer. Don't do anything stupid, crazy or anything that will cause to you to even get a paper cut. Hold on, Klaus. I'm coming."

_Beep._

"Well I suppose you are indeed on a plane seeing as you are not picking up your phone. Remind me to thank Rebekah. I assume she's told you the plan with her usual flair for dramatics. As much as I want to tell you those were all lies, I cannot. But know this, I'm not out to save the world from Marcel. He can murder the entire country. I'd do it without question if the ending would be this—that you are safe. This is all for you. And not even you can stop me."

_Beep._

"Caroline. I just listened to your message again…about ten times to be exact. You love me."

* * *

Caroline stepped out of the airport and finally got her phone switched on. She smiled as she listened to both of his messages. She shook her head as she raised the phone to her ear and waited for him to answer.

He wasn't picking up. Caroline growled in frustration as the ringing continued and she almost lost hope when it just stopped.

"Klaus, please tell me you haven't done anything stupid."

"I have not." Klaus answered.

Caroline heard the amusement in his voice and her eyes narrowed to slits. "You sound like you just did. I just arrived and I'll go to you. Where are you?"

"Turn around."

Caroline did as she was told and found Klaus standing a few meters away, his phone to his ear. She blew out the breath she was holding. Caroline bit her lip and shook her head as they walked towards each other, slowly at first until she broke into a run and almost crashed into him.

Klaus pulled away and held her face in his hands, his eyes searching hers for the words he kept replaying in his mind. "You love me?"

Caroline smiled and placed her hands over his, "I love you."

"Caroline Forbes, are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm in love you." Caroline answered a smile dancing in her eyes.

"This isn't just a ploy to stop me? That even if the world ends tomorrow, those words would still hold true?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, " .You. I wouldn't be here if I didn't and asking me a hundred times won't cha—"

Klaus didn't let her finish, silencing her with a kiss and letting the world melt away for just that moment. When the kiss ended, Caroline touched her forehead to his and looped her hands around his neck. "Do you love me?"

"We've established that long ago, sweetheart." Klaus said with a smirk, which faded when Caroline gave him a stern look. "I love you, Caroline."

"Then fight to have a life with me. At least let us try and find another way out of this. I want a thousand years with you and not just what's between now and tomorrow."

Klaus clenched his jaw "And if that is all we have?"

Caroline traced the side of his face with her fingers. "I will still stand by your side, die with you and love you even after the end…even if that happens to be tomorrow."

Klaus nodded and took her hand in his as they started walking. "I really do owe my sister a thank you."

"For talking me into stopping your ridiculous, not to mention fatal, train of thought?" Caroline asked.

"No." Klaus said placing an arm around her. He pressed his lips on the top of her head and whispered, "For bringing you home."


	9. Chapter 9: In the end

**If I never see you again: Chapter 9- In the end**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Vampire Diaries don't belong to me. Credit goes to the rightful owners**

**A/N: Took a while but here's the latest chapter (second to the last…I just have the epilogue left) and I hope you enjoy. Btw, in this version, the finale didn't happen so Bonnie is alive and well :)**

_Beep._

"Where are you, Caroline? Need I remind you it's unsafe for you to be gallivanting around New Orleans. I would appreciate if you walk through the front door in the next ten minutes to explain to me why the hell Katerina Petrova is sitting in my living room looking bored instead of fearing for her life."

_Beep._

"Whatever you do…do not kill her. I mean it, Klaus. As much as I also want to rip her hair out, we need her. I'm on my way…just had to pick some things up."

_Beep._

"Sweetheart, now is hardly the time for shopping."

_Beep._

"Please. I'm not that shallow."

_Beep._

"Then what on earth is so important that—."

Klaus wasn't able to finish his message. Caroline walked through the door and stopped about a meter away from Klaus and crossed her arms.

"A Bennett witch, three vampires and a pretty resilient human—that's what I picked up and that's what's so important. A little trust, _sweetheart_."

Klaus fought a smile as he took a step towards her and raised his hands in surrender. "You can't blame a man for being protective of the woman he's in love with."

"_Over_protective." Caroline said as Klaus took a couple more steps until he was just a foot away from her.

"I'm not used to being on the defensive, love." Klaus said, his tone losing its playfulness. "Forgive me?"

Caroline's eyes were still narrowed but she nodded and Klaus closed the distance between them, his arms wrapping around her. She relaxed into him and breathed in.

"Awww, the big bad evil hybrid actually has a heart," Katherine said from her seat, "I think this calls for a round of applause."

Damon rolled his eyes and went directly to the liquor cabinet to pull out the most expensive bottle he could find. "_I_ think this little reunion calls for an explanation other than 'Please leave your lives behind and risk your life for my new boyfriend.' You're lucky there's an incentive for me to be here or I wouldn't save your sorry ass."

"My death means the lot of you will perish as well," Klaus said with a steel edge to his voice, "Of course, I can always kill you now and be done with it. I wouldn't want you worrying that my fate is tied with yours."

"Or I can always find a way to undo that link." Bonnie said glaring at Klaus.

"If you had the power, you would have done it already, witch. By all means, _try._" Klaus said. "Let's see if that spell doesn't kill _you_."

"Enough!" Caroline said standing between Klaus and her friends. She turned to Bonnie and Damon. "Can you please dial down the snark and just back off?"

Klaus smirked and Caroline rounded on him. "And you…will you please bring down your walls and let these people help you? You're…_we're_ in some serious trouble, mister. You and I don't get a happily ever after unless you accept that we _need _them on our side."

Elena stepped forward and looked Caroline in the eyes, "You really love him? Not the hearts, candy and roses kind of love but the it-can-end-tragically-but-it-doesn't-matter kind?"

"Yes." Caroline breathed out.

"You really believe he loves you?" Stefan asked. "That he's truly capable love? That this isn't just a fleeting attraction? You think he can love you for a thousand more years of his existence?"

"I love him and that's enough for me." Caroline answered.

"He killed Tyler's mom, Caroline." Matt said quietly. "Would you put our lives in his hands? After all he's done?"

"Caroline." Klaus said in a low voice. "I only mean to keep you safe and I can do that all on my own, without them—"

"Shut up! Just shut up, Klaus." Caroline said angrily, "That is not an option. Handing you over is _never_ going to be an option. What? Do you think that losing you will not hurt me?"

"I can compel you to forget me, all of this—_us_." Klaus said.

Caroline slapped him. The sound reverberated through the room, casting it in complete silence.

"You are not dying. Shove your pride in a corner and accept the fact that they are here to help. I don't need a hero, Klaus. I just need _you_." Caroline turned to address everyone else. "I get it—you guys don't trust him and you don't think he's worth it. But I'm asking you to do this for _me_."

"He's not just broken, Little Miss Sunshine," Katherine snapped, "He's the very definition of 'beyond fixing'. What good will be saving a murderer if the very next second he will turn around and take away our bright futures when he has no use for us?"

"By that logic, I should snap your neck right now," Rebekah said as she entered the room, followed by Elijah and Sophie.

"Rebekah." Elijah said with warning as he walked over to stand behind Katherine. "Katerina is not an enemy."

"She's a walking doppelganger blood bag." Rebekah said. "And that's about the only thing relevant about her. But I'd watch my back if I were you, Katerina. I just might change my mind about playing nice."

"Careful, careful, Becks," Katherine said, wagging a finger, "Your brother's life hangs in the balance. What's that you keep saying to each other… always and forever? You're going to play whatever game I want you to because I'm your only hope right now and I'm not doing this for free."

"Are we back to that doppelganger blood thing again?" Damon said throwing up his hands in frustration. "Is someone going to actually explain what's about to go down or are we going to trade quips all night until the last minute and I end up having to save all your sorry behinds?"

"Sophie, if you please." Elijah said as he gestured towards the witch who stood by the corner.

"You are extraordinarily lucky, Klaus." Sophie said as she looked at each face in the room. "The witches of New Orleans have been under the control of Marcel for about fifty years now. He managed to blackmail a witch to perform this spell that tied our magic to his life, a form of a sire bond that was passed on to every witch born since then. It's how he knows if we use magic or if we disobey. This was all supposed to change with the child—_his_ child."

"Hold the phone. You're saying the big bad Klaus was a baby daddy?" Damon said incredulously.

"And Hayley was the baby mama." Katherine added with a malevolent smile. "Where is Hayley anyway?"

"Dead." Klaus said flatly. "She's dead. The baby is dead. They're both six feet under, Katerina. It would serve you well to keep your mouth shut tight unless you would like to join them."

Elena cleared her throat, "How was the child supposed to change things?"

"It always goes back to the blood. That child was to have life and the blood of the most powerful Original hybrid—it would have been poison to the spell that tied the witches to Marcel and his darkness. And that is why Marcel made sure it was never born."

"But that's not his endgame." Stefan said. "I take it he's found a way to take things to a doomsday scenario."

Sophie nodded, "He's discovered that he doesn't need the bond. He can take the magic as his own and be the first in a new breed of vampires, a new kind of hybrid if you will. Vampires cannot practice magic but he found a way…and nature will not stand for such an abomination."

"Let me guess, the power from Klaus' blood can be harnessed to at least stop that transition," Bonnie said. "You can't cleanse the bloodline without the child but at least you can keep Marcel from making things any worse."

Sophie revealed a dagger, small with a thin blade, "This will cut any vampire, even an Original, even Klaus and the cut won't heal, allowing the person to bleed out and once the last drop falls the corpse will burn."

"Enlighten me why we can't just kill this guy with that thing?" Damon asked.

"Because you kill all the witches in the same breath," Sophie answered.

"So we give the witches some hybrid blood. Big deal." Damon said but slowed down when he connected the dots, "But let me guess—we don't need some but _all_ of his blood. And Vampire Barbie is very much against that. Is that why human Kat is here? We're gonna make another hybrid and offer it up in place of Klaus? Harsh. But that's still a flawed plan seeing as our little rag tag group here is short of a werewolf and Tyler isn't an option."

"That's why I'm here," Bonnie said standing beside Sophie. "I can use the doppelganger blood to do the same binding done on Klaus before to suppress his werewolf side. We clamp down on Marcel's bond and he won't be able to control you…but it won't be enough to destroy the link completely."

"It's enough for now." Sophie said.

"So we are against draining Klaus of all his blood but we're okay with doing that to li'l ole me? Explain to me why _his_ life is worth more than mine. Bon-bon, are you really capable of taking a _human_ life?"

"I'm going to turn you." Elijah said quietly. "If you truly meant what you said before…that you love me as well. Then take this chance and prove to me you can make this sacrifice. Spend forever with me."

"Now that's a proposal." Damon said with a smirk.

Katherine stared at Elijah, eyes narrowed to slits. She growled and turned to Bonnie, "If you screw this up and I stay dead, I will haunt you until I claw my way back to this world to end you Bonnie Bennett."

"And that brings us to this point." Klaus said. He turned to Caroline, stared into her eyes as he addressed everyone else. "For Caroline's sake, I offer all of you a choice. I will not threaten you or bargain with you. I won't even stop you if the witches find a way to keep you from dying if I do. Whichever way this goes, I will make sure that Marcel does not get any power that will make him a threat to Caroline or anyone else she cares about. So tell me now how we will play this out."

The room was cloaked in silence until Elena stepped forward.

"I'm in." Elena said placing a hand on Caroline's arm. "I don't trust him but I want you to have a chance to see for yourself if this will work out between you."

Bonnie walked over to stand next to Elena. She turned to Klaus, "Break her heart and I will not stop until you're safely tucked away in the other side with no way of coming back."

"This is crazy." Matt said with a sigh. "But I'm in. I don't think he's good for you, Caroline, but if this is what you want… I'm here. I've got your back."

Klaus turned to Stefan and raised his eyebrows. Stefan merely shrugged then nodded.

"So where is this Marcel's evil lair and let's get this done with." Damon said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"Can someone explain to me why all of these rituals happen in the woods or some cemetery? Why can't it be in the middle of a street or a hotel lobby?" Damon whispered in a low voice to Elena as the stared at the scene before them—Marcel in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by about a dozen vampires and witches, closed in by a ring of fire.

"For once can you just stop being a smart ass?" Caroline hissed.

"I will…if you can stop being a bossy, control freak." Damon shot back, earning him a glare from Elena.

"Hush. All of you." Rebekah said moving to crouch at the front line, blocking Matt from view. "Marcel is a vampire. Meaning he can hear you."

"And heard you he has," Marcel called out. "I've been expecting you, Niklaus. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. I invite you to watch firsthand what your old student surpass your greatness. Come out here. You _all_ deserve a front-row seat to _history._"

Klaus straightened up, jaw set, eyes blazing with fury as he walked out calmly into view. Caroline followed suit and stood shoulder to shoulder with him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, trying to tell her that she could still walk away. But Caroline shook her head almost imperceptibly.

Klaus sighed, "In case I don't get a chance to tell you when this is over...I've never seen you as beautiful as you are now."

"Focus." Caroline hissed and pointed him forward.

"Very touching." Marcel said with a hollow laugh. "How the mighty has fallen…at the feet of an ordinary woman. Boy, you are whipped. If I had known your weakness for blondes, I would have paraded them in front of you until you became my willing slave. Is that why you have a soft spot for that brave bartender? What was her name? Didn't you used to whisper it when you were drunk?"

Caroline's eyebrows shot up, "You mean Camille? She's nice. A little bit weird but I get her. You're going to have to do better than that, Marcel. I don't scare easy. And I _don't_ get jealous."

The corner of Klaus' lips turned up. "I wouldn't push her, mate…just a piece of advice, for old times' sake."

Stefan and Elijah stood a few steps away, each of them counting the vampires in the clearing. Nothing they couldn't handle. They exchanged a look and silently divided the task amongst them. Damon and Elena stood side-by-side, making sure they shielded Rebekah who kept watch over the humans.

Marcel caught sight of them and chuckled to himself. "Making friends, Klaus? Are they compelled? Fed them your usual lies? Or is it the classic one where you threatened their loved ones? I mean how else would you convince anyone to fight for you."

"You're talking a whole lot more than you should for a man who has already won. Gloating too soon or are you buying time, Marcel? Stop this now and I'll give you a head start before I hunt you down."

"Arrogant even in the face of defeat." Marcel said mockingly. "I am King! You are in _my_ world. Watch my greatness unfold."

With that Marcel spread his arms and faced the full moon above. Beams of light shot from his fingers as the witches around him slumped forward, each one guarded by a vampire.

"Bonnie? Sophie?" Caroline said as she stepped. "You about ready?"

Bonnie and Sophie moved to clasp their hands around Katherine but Marcel turned to them, his eyes pure black, and pointed a finger towards them. "Get the doppelganger."

Elijah moved to shield Katherine and the witches but the beam of light that emanated from Marcel hit him squarely in the chest and he dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. A vampire came from nowhere and grabbed Katherine and snapped her neck as Marcel targeted each of the vampires with his emerging powers.

Caroline watched in horror as the fight broke out, her world slowing down as she watched her last hope lifeless on the ground as her friends fought off the pain. Klaus pulled her roughly to him, placing both hands on her face and kissing her hard, as if it were the last, putting every emotion into that brief moment.

He pulled away, "Time for Plan B, love."

In a flash, Klaus had grabbed Bonnie and was in the middle of the clearing with Marcel.

"Shouldn't be too hard to kill me. You've wanted this for so long so I say make this count, Bonnie." Klaus said with a maniacal grin as he pulled out the dagger and sliced his wrists. "Make sure this bastard doesn't come near her. Ever."

Bonnie nodded and grabbed his bleeding wrist in one hand and Marcel with the other.

Caroline screamed as she watched Klaus fall to his knees beside Bonnie. Marcel's light flickered as he tried to wrench free of Bonnie's grip, howling as he did.

"Get her!" Marcel growled but Bonnie was quick, she had put a shield around them that his minions could not go through.

Caroline rushed forward and tried to reach through to Klaus but it was as if she hit a wall. Somewhere in the distance she heard the fighting, her friends working their way through Marcel's lackeys. She heard Damon snap someone's neck, Elena break the arm of another vampire and even Matt's hiss of pain as one vampire tried to drink from him.

Klaus' eyes opened briefly and they locked with Caroline's. He mouthed two words and Caroline's heart shattered— I'm sorry.

"Do I have to do everything around here?"

Caroline turned to see Katherine fighting her way to them, one hand battling vampires and the other firmly gripped on Sophie.

"Show me what you've got witch." Katherine said in a low voice. "Give me something to work with."

Sophie started chanting and a small tear appeared in the shield around the three.

Katherine turned to Caroline, "Are you absolutely sure you can control Klaus? Get him to stop hunting me down. Let me be with Elijah."

Caroline nodded without hesitation.

Katherine's face split into a malicious smile, "Then I'm looking forward to being your sister-in-law."

Katherine picked up a rock and hurled it towards Bonnie, hitting her and breaking her concentration to cut off the spell. In a second, the entire shield dropped and Marcel broke free of Bonnie. He was weak as he crawled on the ground, stopping when he got to Katherine's feet.

Katherine picked up the dagger and kept her eyes on Marcel as she spoke to Sophie. "Hey, witch, say your goodbyes to your friends quickly because I gotta do what I gotta do. Three, two…one."

Katherine reached down and slit Marcel's throat then reached into his chest to pull out his heart, stabbing it with the dagger then throwing it to the side. Seven witches fell forward, lifeless with eyes wide open. Sophie was the eighth.

Caroline watched it in horror but a moan of pain broke her trance. Before she could register what was happening, Klaus fell into her arms, barely conscious and paler than she had ever seen him. He was still bleeding.

"No, no, no, no, no." Caroline said over and over as she tried to hold her hands over his wrists, trying to stop the flow.

Klaus tried to smile but he didn't have much strength in him, somehow dying much faster than a human would.

"Car…Caroline." Klaus rasped out.

"No, don't speak." Caroline said as tears streamed down her face. "Just hold on, okay? We just need to get Bonnie to wake up and she will fix this. She has to fix this. Oh God, she has to. You can't…I can't…lose you."

"Caroline." Klaus said gasping. "I don't want to say goodbye."

'Then don't." Caroline said firmly, her hands wound tight around his wrists as he lay on her lap. "I don't ever want to hear those words from you."

Klaus nodded, his eyes fluttering until they closed. "I won't. I won't say them."

"Please stay awake." Caroline pleaded. "Come on…I'll tell you a story. Just stay with me. Try. Please?"

Klaus whispered weakly but kept his eyes closed, "Okay."

"See there was this girl…uh…Cara…yes, that's her name." Caroline said cradling him.

"Not Caroline?" Klaus said trying to smile but blood simply trickled down the side of his lips.

"No, no, this is just a story." Caroline said wiping away the blood from his face, "See Cara had a pretty perfect life. She was practically a modern princess. She had a good boyfriend, loyal friends and a whole future ahead of her. But trouble followed her around and guess who walked into her life."

"I don't know." Klaus said faintly.

"William," Caroline said pulling him up a bit against her chest, whispering the rest of the story to him, "Remember him? See, he was heartbroken after Rosaline died so he focused on being powerful and closed himself off. Somehow it led him to Cara's world. He was everything she hated. He was selfish and arrogant, not to mention manipulative. William did everything wrong. Cara wanted him out of her life. She wanted him gone."

Caroline traced his face and placed a kiss on his forehead, feeling his undead life slip slowly from him, "But one day, she got into trouble—William had something to do with it actually. And he was the one who saved her. He told her things she always kept at the back of her mind. He pushed her to realize something—that she was made for something more than to be a small town girl, living a small town life. He kept saving her over and over, putting her life in danger just as many times. William was the one person who kept pushing her to learn things about herself that she never would have even bothered to try and understand."

"Klaus?" Caroline said, "Are you still with me?"

"Barely," he answered weakly, his voice more broken than his body, "but I'll listen on…I want to hear how this ends"

"Cara went away. She couldn't get past his sins and it was easier to walk away than try and forgive him. She thought she'd somehow forget William and the insanity he brought to her life. She thought she wanted the stable kind of love and not the crazy, lives ruined, epic kind of love. She wanted an easy life. But you know what? It was harder without him."

She pressed her face to the top of his head as she held him, "So she went to him. They were happy for a day. But then it all came crashing down. William…she realized it too late that he was always her hero. He saved her again but this time…Cara realized he might not make it. She's so scared, Klaus. She doesn't know how it's going to end. She loves him and she's losing him. I don't want to say goodbye either. But you're slipping away."

"I'm sorry…I owe you a happy ending but…William…doesn't look like he's getting one." Klaus said, his voice already so faint. "For what it's worth, he did fall in love again…Caroline…I love you."

And then he fell completely silent. Caroline sobbed over his body, shaking as she held him. She felt all her friends watching her but she didn't care. Nothing mattered.

She felt a hand on her shoulder trying to guide her away but she refused to let go.

"Let me help, Caroline." Bonnie said softly. "Please. Give him to me. Before it's too late. You'll all die if he does."

Caroline turned around, "Don't let him die. Please, Bonnie. Don't let him. He's not so bad. I…he can…he can be good. Please."

"Okay. Okay." Bonnie said as she slowly pried Caroline's fingers away.

"I love him, Bonnie." Caroline said tearfully.

Bonnie placed her hands over Klaus' wounds. She closed her eyes and started the spell. Her eyes flew open after a few minutes, "Caroline. He's no responding. I'm going to try something but…I need to be sure…do you really love him? Enough to spend an eternity with him?"

Caroline nodded through her tears.

"Then I'm going to tie his life to yours. It's the only way to save him now."

Bonnie held Caroline's hand and placed it over Klaus'. Caroline watched but nothing was happening.

"It's done."

"But he's not moving. Bonnie…he's not moving." Caroline said once again pulling the body to him.

"Wake up." Caroline whispered, "Wake up. I'm not redecorating that house alone. I could but who will argue with me? I'm right here, Klaus. Didn't you say that if I let you… you're going to show me your favorite places in the world? I'm holding you to that. Wake up, dammit!"

Caroline gasped when his hand flipped over hers and gripped it tight. Klaus opened his eyes and blinked up at Caroline, his eyes focusing on hers slowly.

"You don't give up do you?" Klaus said in a low voice.

"No," Caroline said with a small laugh, her eyes still sparkling with tears.

"I don't deserve you." Klaus said with a smile as he slowly sat up, ignoring everyone around them.

"Yes. I'm too good for you," Caroline said deadpan as he pulled her into an embrace, "But I love you and you're stuck with me so you're going to have to deal. You're not going anywhere."

Klaus smiled and kissed the side of her head, "As you wish."

Damon looked around and whispered loudly, "Katherine, I think that's your cue to start that round of applause."


	10. Epilogue: Ever After

**If I never see you again: Epilogue- Ever After**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Vampire Diaries don't belong to me. Credit goes to the rightful owners**

**A/N: Here it is…the last chapter. Thank you again for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy this last installment. And a special thanks for all the reviews, I loved reading them! :)**

_Beep._

"Hi. I'll be home soon. I just…I just need some air. Don't miss me too much."

Caroline did not expect to be back in Mystic Falls so soon. She thought Matt would live longer than 40 years old. She thought that somewhere along the way Rebekah would be able to convince him to become a vampire so he could live on like the rest of them. She thought he was more likely to die of supernatural causes, what with the friends he had. But no, Matt got sick and did not get better. He died holding Rebekah's hand, frail and painfully human…but content.

Caroline kicked some of the dirt at her feet and sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't at your funeral. Well, I was but I couldn't exactly waltz up there with all of our old classmates and blame my looks on Botox. We…we were all here Matt. Bonnie was the only one who could get close but the rest of us watched from a distance. We had our own service of sorts. Elena and Damon came, bickering like an old married couple. Even Katherine came but that was probably because Elijah dragged her along to support his sister. Stefan was there for Rebekah, Matt. She's pretty devastated you're gone, you know? Somehow it didn't matter that she never became human as long as she was with you, as long as you were _happy_."

She sighed and sat down on the bench, gripped the seat tight as she continued. "Of course, Klaus is here with me…in case you're wondering. I know, I know…no one expected us to last, hell, even _I _didn't. He's got the world record for worst anger management issues and I'm a control freak. Not exactly the recipe for a fairy tale ending. Unlike when you and I were together, we made sense. It was stable. If I weren't a vampire, we would have grown old together right here in Mystic Falls complete with the white picket fences and homemade pies. With Klaus and I, it's like fireworks on the fourth of July—loud, colorful and chaotic but a freaking sight to behold…the kind that makes you just stop and stare. And you just say, _that_ is one beautiful disaster."

"And how about when you were with me?"

Caroline smiled but didn't turn around. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Tyler."

"The one and only," Tyler said as he sat down next to Caroline.

"Hmm, let's see." Caroline said frowning in mock concentration, her face softening after a while. "I think you and I were doomed from the start. Romeo and Juliet, you know? There was never really a good ending in sight but it was stuff stories are made of."

Tyler smiled and nodded, hesitating slightly before continuing. "It's good to see you, Caroline. It's been a while."

"Please." Caroline said with a teasing smile. "I know you kept tabs on me. Do you know how many times I had to pull Klaus back by the neck of his shirt to keep from shredding your spies? FYI, they were not stealthy. Tell me, did I look good in the pictures they took?"

"Alright, it's good to see you in person." Tyler said. "And yes, you looked absolutely, breathtakingly…_happy_."

Caroline merely smiled at him and waited for him to keep talking, to finally ask about the man who waited for her, probably listening to her voicemail message right about now.

"So…Klaus." Tyler exhaled. "Is he going to come out of the shadows and rip my head off for talking to you?"

Caroline laughed, "No, he's on his best behavior today."

"_Really_. I find that hard to believe…he seems like the jealous type." Tyler said with a small smile.

"I haven't given him a reason to be jealous and I don't intend on starting anytime soon." Caroline said softly, smiling to herself as she spoke. "I love him, Tyler."

"Rainbows and promises kind?" Tyler asked.

"Always and forever kind." Caroline said, turning serious. "Like what you had with Grace. Tyler…I'm sorry for your loss. It's about ten years too late but I'm sorry she died so young. She seemed like a good person…you must miss her."

"_Now_ who's keeping tabs?" Tyler said with a forced smile.

"Actually, it was Klaus who kept up to date on your life. Not to, you know, maybe kill you or something." Caroline said quickly. "It was more so he could let me know the big stuff. He knows you're important to me, Tyler. Even if I'm not in love with you, you'll always be one of my best friends."

Tyler let out a deep breath, "I can't wrap my head around it. To me, he's still a monster. There are still moments when I just want to take you away from him."

"I wouldn't recommend that." Caroline said. "Unless of course you have a death wish, then it really is the fastest way to get into trouble."

"But I look at you now…" Tyler said turning to Caroline, watching as the dying sun cast a soft glow over her features. "And I know that you're no longer mine."

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Caroline turned around to see Klaus standing behind them, his face a mask of forced calm. She rolled her eyes and stood up to walk towards Klaus. She stopped a foot away from him and blocked Tyler from view. She lifted a finger to his chin and turned his face towards her.

"Get that murderous look out of your eyes and listen to me." Caroline said sternly. "Tyler is walking out of here in one piece. Is that understood?"

"He's newly single and basically told you that he'd like another chance with you." Klaus said his eyes narrowing to slits as he looked again at Tyler.

Caroline held his face with both her hands, trying but nearly failing at suppressing a smile, "My bags are packed and tomorrow I'm leaving for Tokyo…with _you._ Just_ you_."

Klaus closed his eyes briefly and placed his hands over hers. "I swear, love, everyday is a new day I'm afraid to lose you."

Caroline laughed and touched her forehead to his, "I love you too, Klaus."

Tyler cleared his throat, "I really don't want to watch or listen to this. I'm going to go now. I just wanted to pay my respects to Matt. I have to go…Caroline?"

Caroline turned around and walked over to give Tyler a hug. "If there's anything you need, you know how to find me okay? Don't be a stranger."

Tyler squeezed tight, "If he hurts you…I'll come running."

Klaus raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Caroline shot Klaus a warning look and he merely gave her a look of feigned innocence.

Caroline let go of Tyler and kissed him on the cheek before stepping back to let Klaus wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"Klaus." Tyler said with a curt nod.

"Tyler." Klaus said in return.

"Remind me again why I'm letting Tyler walk away without even so much as a fatal scratch?" Klaus said.

Caroline leaned to the side so she could glare at him, "The green-eyed monster is not a good look for you."

Klaus let a smile spread through his face before placing a quick kiss on her lips and twirling her around to face him. "I know. I look better with a black tie."

Caroline threw her head back and laughed, "Yes, like a modern day prince charming."

"Funny you should say that," Klaus said as he stepped to the side to reveal something, "Your carriage awaits."

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise at the horse drawn carriage waiting for them. "What in the world…Why? Is this another one of your so-called fictional-but-actually-historical tours? Does 'William' have another past love you want to tell me about?"

"No," Klaus said as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Actually, it's time for him to ride off into the sunset with the love his life. Do you want to hear about it?"

Caroline smiled and took his hand, "Happily ever after time…_finally_. Then what are we waiting for?"

Klaus smiled and squeezed her hand as they walked. "Nothing, love. Absolutely nothing."


End file.
